One Night of Solace
by bluecrush611
Summary: Daryl comes over to have a drink with Rick and Lindsey and one thing leads to another... Contains characters and one setting from my story 'Solace', but reads as a standalone piece. Warning: Explicit smut, ménage à trois and light bondage.


**A/N: So I got a little, eh, **_**creative **_**one day while I was thinking about my story 'Solace' and came up with this lemony one-shot featuring my OC (Lindsey) and our favorite guys, Rick and Daryl. This is strictly a one-shot. It will not appear in my story. I was going to wait until I was finished with 'Solace', but wanted to post this for all the Daryl fans that have faithfully followed along. The characters and setting are borrowed from the other story, so read at your own risk!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

It was late in the evening on the island of New Canaan. A lantern sat on the end table in the living room of Rick and Lindsey's bungalow, emitting a soft radiance throughout the room. Rick returned from the small bedroom after laying Judith down for the night. Lindsey sat in a wicker chair by the lantern, a paperback book in her hand. Rick admired how pretty the woman looked when she wasn't even trying. Dressed in a short, thin-strapped, black sundress with bare feet and her golden hair tied back, she was the embodiment of simple elegance.

When Rick entered the living room, Lindsey met his tender gaze. "Judy out already?" she asked with raised brows.

"Yeah, I'm surprised, too," he responded as he occupied the empty chair nearby. His eyes continued to skim over her long, toned legs.

Oblivious to Rick's approval of her attire, Lindsey went on to say, "I'm still surprised that you let Carl stay over at Tommy's. We haven't been here very long."

Rick shrugged. "I need to let him do things that a normal boy should be doing at his age. Tommy's dad seems trustworthy enough. If it keeps Carl into comic books and away from needing his gun, then I'm happy."

"Well, good. That makes me happy." Lindsey smiled at him sweetly, a slight twinkle in her eye.

Before anything could transpire, a knock echoed on their front door. Rick pushed up from his seat and crossed the room. Upon opening the door, a wide grin spread across his face. He stepped back to allow the visitor inside, and Lindsey saw that it was Daryl. The two men traded a brotherly pat on the back and Rick gestured for the man to sit down as he closed the door.

"Whatcha got there?" Lindsey asked their visitor, referring to the bottle in his hands. She placed her paperback on the side table and sat up straighter.

"Found this in our stash of supplies – I think it's leftover from the prison. Thought you two would enjoy it," Daryl explained as he offered the bottle of wine to Rick.

"Well, let's open it!" Lindsey said. "Will you stay for a drink, Daryl?"

"Ya pulled my leg," he joked, sitting back into his chair.

Rick left the room to rummage around in their tiny kitchen. He produced a Swiss army knife and used the corkscrew attachment to pop open the wine. Grabbing three plain glasses between pinched fingers, he set everything down on the coffee table and divvied out the dark liquid.

Lindsey toasted her drink into the air and said, "To new beginnings…"

"…and old friends," Daryl finished.

"Cheers," Rick stated as they all clinked glasses.

Two hours and the rest of the bottle later, Daryl stood up to leave. They all had a good buzz going, but were certainly not drunk. He and Rick swapped a casual handshake, and Lindsey shifted to get the door for their guest.

"Thanks for comin' by. This was fun," Lindsey said to Daryl. She moved in to kiss his scratchy cheek, but he wound up doing the same to her and their lips collided. A jolt ran through Lindsey, a combination of shock and awakening. She and Daryl parted, the heady scent of red wine mingling in the short distance between them. He dropped his hands, but hers remained on his tense shoulders.

Rick made a sound from his chair, something similar to clearing his throat, and the two glanced over at him with stunned expressions. Lindsey half expected Rick to be fuming or look uncomfortable with what just happened, but in fact it was quite the opposite. His face showed of amusement, a faint smirk playing at the corner of his lips. In another surprising act, he gestured for them to 'go ahead.'

Turning back to Daryl, Lindsey squeezed his shoulders under her unsteady hands and felt pure muscle. She leaned in and he met her halfway, their mouths fusing together in a slow, erotic kiss. Daryl's hands were hesitant on her waist – something she didn't expect from him, but knew it had everything to do with Rick's presence. All concern was lost though when she felt Rick come up behind her and press his lips to her shoulder. He kissed in a languid trail over the smooth skin, pressing his chest into her back, her front already flush against Daryl. Between that and the flurry of strong, capable hands on her body, she could barely catch her breath.

In yet another unexpected move, Rick's fingers pushed down one of the straps of her sundress, and Daryl followed suit, sliding the other off her shoulder. Lindsey's heart rate doubled. She had no idea what was happening. She'd only been with two men in her life: her late husband and Rick. The possibility of what could happen was positively terrifying – and absolutely exhilarating.

As Rick's lips continued over the curve of her neck, he backed up enough to let Lindsey's dress fall to the floor in a silent heap. Braless and wearing only a thin pair of black panties, Lindsey decided that the guys needed to lose some clothing. She reached for the buttons on Daryl's shirt, undoing each one as quickly as she could manage. He shrugged off his vest and shirt, revealing a wide expanse of rock-hard muscle, scars and assorted tattoos. Her fingertips ghosted over the markings, and Daryl shivered under her touch.

One of Rick's hands slid around Lindsey's neck to cup her jaw and turned her head so that she could kiss him over her shoulder. Meanwhile, Daryl knelt in front of her, his hands firm on her hips. Leisurely, he glided his tongue across her flat stomach, causing the muscles in her abdomen to quiver. Lindsey gasped against Rick's open mouth when Daryl reached up to touch her palm-sized breasts. Her knees began to shake at the sensations the two men were creating and a telltale dampness set in between her legs.

Turning her around, Rick guided her hands to his chest. His familiar warmth and musky scent brought a wave of calm over her. She gazed into his heated, blue eyes as she unsnapped his plaid shirt. All the while, Daryl toyed with the band of her underwear where it rested on her rounded hips. His calloused hands skimmed along her sides and wound up in her hair. He removed the clip, allowing the blonde strands to flow over her shoulders like spun silk. Daryl breathed in her flowery scent and met Rick's gaze over Lindsey's shoulder. The two men exchanged a look.

"Are you okay with this?" Rick asked Lindsey as he held her hands in his own.

Breathlessly, she answered, "Yes."

Rick wondered for a moment if he was even okay with the idea of sharing Lindsey with another man, but he knew that if there _was_ one man, it would be Daryl. He trusted the man with his life – why not with the woman he loved?

The hunter must have felt Lindsey tremble under his hands, because he reassured her quietly, "It's okay, Linds. We won't hurt you," which earned him a soft smile from the woman.

Taking her hand, Rick guided Lindsey to their dark bedroom. Daryl followed close behind with the lantern and placed it on the nearest night stand. The yellow light threw shadows across both of the men's faces, reminding Lindsey of the physical and emotional pain they'd endured up to this point in their lives. She longed to bring them some form of comfort – in whatever way she could.

As Daryl shut the door, Rick pulled Lindsey into his lean, yet solid arms. He kissed her passionately, the same way he always did, but somehow it felt different. His mouth was rough, and she let out a small protest when he bit her bottom lip, possibly drawing blood. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her, and she found it undeniably intoxicating. Urgently, her hands started on his belt buckle. At the same time, Daryl moved behind her to drop open-mouthed kisses on her shoulder. His teeth lightly nipped at her neck, and Lindsey made a satisfied noise in the back of her throat. She popped the button on Rick's jeans and pulled down the zipper.

While Rick was removing the rest of his clothing, Lindsey spun around to work on Daryl's belt. Immediately, he kissed her, ravaging her mouth with his tongue. His fingers tweaked her sensitive nipples, and she moaned into his hungry mouth. A moment later, Rick was at her back, his erection pressing insistently against her. He snaked a hand into Lindsey's underwear to find her impossibly wet. He dipped a long finger inside her and then ran it over the small bundle of nerves directly between her legs.

Once Daryl had fully undressed, he tugged Lindsey away from Rick. Throwing her over his shoulder, he walked to the edge of the bed. Before he tossed her down on the crisp, white comforter, he playfully slapped her round, exquisite ass. Lindsey laughed softly and looked up at the two sexy, rough-looking, _nude_ men before her. Rick's eyes held their usual mix of love and lust as he stared back at her. Daryl was a little more difficult to read. His keen gaze was intent on her – that much was noticeable, and it made her heart race.

Moving forward, Daryl pulled her hips to the end of the mattress and got down on his knees. Lindsey beckoned Rick over with a slender finger.

"Come here, baby," she whispered, surprising herself at the huskiness in her voice.

Rick sat down next to her, and after licking her own palm, she reached over to stroke his hard length. He sucked in a breath at her firm hold on him and leaned over to kiss her on the lips. At the same time, Daryl bunched her panties in his hand and yanked the fabric to the side. Delving his tongue into her, she released a pleasurable moan and gripped Rick tighter, her strokes matching the rhythm of Daryl's expert tongue. He continued to lap from back to front, stopping to focus on the sweet nub at her core.

Right when she was on the brink of an electrifying orgasm, Daryl stopped and wiped his mouth. Lindsey lay panting from her heightened arousal. In her tormented state, he slipped off her underwear and reached for her hand. He brought her onto her hands and knees so that she was facing him. Before she could even catch her breath, Rick mounted her and thrust deep, making her cry out. Her knees shook as he tightly clutched her hips and plunged into her over and over. Adjusting to the sudden – but welcome – intrusion, she spread her legs slightly wider.

Daryl stood in front of Lindsey, his erection level with her head. She took him between her lips, swirling her tongue around the tip. Daryl smoothed back her tousled, blonde mane to watch as she fondled the full length of him in her hot mouth. As Daryl did this, Rick looked down and watched himself slide in and out of Lindsey, his cock glistening with her inner juices. Her back arched as she neared her release once again. Reluctantly, Rick pulled out, leaving her empty and cold in his absence. She whimpered around Daryl at the loss of her lover, and he backed up as well.

Out of breath, Lindsey whispered to Rick, "You are such a tease."

He caressed a hand up her silky back and forced her upright so they were both kneeling on the bed. His lips touched the gentle curve of her ear, and he glanced at Daryl as he murmured, "I want _him_ to see how beautiful you look when you come."

To Lindsey's astonishment, that was the first time she realized she was going to have sex with Daryl. It should have been obvious to her and she was past the point of caring. Maybe she just thought that Rick wouldn't be okay with her having actual intercourse with the other man. Apparently that was not the case. The realization left her reeling – and extremely excited.

Rick drew her back so that Daryl could get onto the bed with them, all the while his greedy hands covering her pert breasts. Boldly, Daryl rubbed the area between Lindsey's thighs and she returned the favor, running her hands over his rock-hard body to wind up where he wanted her to touch him the most. He groaned at the sensation and lifted his middle finger to suck her moisture from it. Cupping the back of her neck, he dragged her lips against his and kissed her deeply. She could taste herself on his tongue, a sharp combination of sweet and salty.

Suddenly, Rick pulled her away from Daryl. "Lay on your back, Linds," he commanded gently, the gleam in his eye making her nervous, yet intrigued. Shifting off of the bed, he reached for something on the floor and came up with his belt. A hint of panic lodged in Lindsey's chest, but this was Rick – he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Trusting the man completely, she watched as he threaded the leathery material around the posts on their headboard. After guiding her hands above her head, he looped it around her wrists and secured the belt until it was snug. Lindsey tested the restraint. Rick knew how to tie knots – she wasn't going anywhere.

Feeling more vulnerable than she ever had in her entire life, she watched as Daryl laid on her right side and Rick on her left. They each began by licking and kissing her breasts. Daryl lightly bit down on her taut nipple, while Rick rolled the other between his tongue and teeth. If she thought that was too much, she practically exploded when they urged her legs apart and Rick slid two fingers into her. He stroked fast and deep, stretching her wet pussy, while Daryl gradually rubbed her swollen clit.

Lindsey could only describe the experience as sensory overload. She strained against Rick's belt, gasping and whimpering as blackness crept into the corners of her vision and made her head spin. Blood pumped violently through her veins and rushed in her ears. She was barely aware of her own moans until Rick shushed her. This was getting out of hand.

"I can't…I can't," Lindsey whispered, her chest heaving as her head lolled back and forth.

Rick quickly freed her from the restraint. "Are you okay? Do you want us to stop?"

"No! No, no…I just-" She inhaled and then blew out a shaky breath. "One of you needs to make me come before I lose it."

Both men smiled and exchanged another wordless glance. They had this strange ability where they hardly ever had to talk; it really was as if they could read each other's minds. She already knew what was going to happen next though, because Rick had made his intentions clear only a few minutes before. Flipping Lindsey onto her stomach to lay partially across Rick's lap, she heard a shuffle behind her and the familiar rip of a condom wrapper. Daryl lifted her hips and guided himself into her. She bit her lip as he was a bit thicker than Rick, but luckily about the same length. Breathing heavily, she looked up into Rick's stunning, blue eyes. She flinched out of pleasure and pain as Daryl drove into her roughly. She wondered what Rick was thinking at that moment. Was he regretting this now as he watched another man fuck his woman? Did he find pleasure in it?

Lindsey saw that he was still aroused – more than she'd ever seen him get before. Dipping her head down, she licked a drop of pre-cum from the tip, and Rick closed his eyes on a sigh. She continued to work him with her mouth and agile tongue as Daryl grunted from behind her. He hit a particularly good spot and she moaned, the vibrations running through Rick's cock and driving him crazy. He didn't think he was going to last much longer.

"I'm close," Rick whispered to her. It was only right to warn a woman before you ejaculated in her mouth, especially if you wanted this to be more than a one-time thing. This was new territory for them and he was surprised when she didn't back down; Lindsey simply gave him a look with her dark eyes that said 'go ahead.'

Thrusting into her mouth, Rick came hard, his seed hitting the back of her throat. She then proceeded to do the hottest thing he'd ever personally seen in a bedroom setting - she swallowed.

Every. Last. Drop.

Lightly, she licked her lips and he saw her expression change. Lindsey's eyes became hooded and her mouth slightly agape. She pushed back against Daryl, her hips meeting his demanding thrusts. Rick could tell that she was close; he'd seen that significant look on her face countless times.

Daryl must have known it, too, because abruptly, he withdrew from Lindsey and rolled her onto her back. She opened for him and he slammed into her, striving for fulfillment. Lindsey's moan started out low, but got more frantic with every stab of Daryl's hips. Her body quaked as warmth spread throughout her entire core. She cried out from the intensity of her orgasm, and just before Daryl found his own release, he saw that Rick was right – Lindsey was fucking gorgeous when she came.

* * *

Lindsey slowly opened her bleary eyes, somewhat aware of the abundant warmth surrounding her. She shifted her hips and felt a dull ache between her legs. Her gaze fell upon Rick who was sound asleep next to her, his bare chest visible above the tangle of sheets. One of his hands rested on her hip under the covers and she exhaled happily as she admired Rick's handsome face.

There was still too much warmth though. Glancing over her shoulder, she was shocked to see Daryl's head on the other side of her pillow. One of his strong arms was curled around her waist and she could feel something pressing into her lower back.

_What the hell happened last night?_

But then it all came rushing back to her: the wine, the kiss, the _other_ kiss, Rick and Daryl…

Blushing profusely, Lindsey smirked like a fool. She looked between the two men, her heart overflowing with a different kind of love for each of them. She was unsure where it would take their relationships from this point, but she didn't regret a single thing.

Snuggling into Daryl's embrace, she pulled Rick closer and shut her eyes on a contented sigh.

_Best night ever._

* * *

**R&amp;R, please and thank you! :)**


End file.
